La boda
by Pily-chan
Summary: ¿Se han imaginado cómo sería la boda de Serena y Darien? O mejor aun ¿Qué piensa y siente ella en ese momento de su vida? Averigüenlo en este fic. Un millón de disculpas por la larga espera, pero he aquí el final. ¡Espero que les guste!
1. Capítulo 1

_**La boda**_

_Hoy es el día el cual desde hace mucho tiempo he anhelado que llegara, pues hoy por fin mis sueños se cumplirán. Creo que ninguna palabra es la acertada para describir estas sensaciones que invaden mi cuerpo entero ¿Sabes por qué me siento así? ¡Porque hoy me casaré con mi amado Darien!_

_La boda será en la noche, a las 7:00 p.m. para ser exacta y estoy tan emocionada que no sé qué hacer. Pasé en vela casi toda la noche, mi corazón no deja de latir aceleradamente, por eso es que aunque apenas son las 6:00 a. m. estoy escribiendo esto, ya que no encontraba qué hacer para distraerme, pues Luna esta aun dormida y no quiero molestarla... _

_Las emociones iniciaron desde ayer, pues mi mamá organizó una cena para celebrar nuestra boda. Yo creí que solo estaríamos mi familia, Darien y yo, pero mamá pensó que el ambiente se pondría algo tenso con mi padre y mi amado sentados en la misma mesa. Sé perfectamente que a mi papá le cae bastante bien Darien, pero no puede evitar sobreprotegerme, aún ahora que estoy apunto de convertirme en una joven esposa. _

_Fue por eso que me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver llegar a Mina, Raye, Amy y Lita. Mamá Ikuko les pidió que entraran y que tomaran asiento en el comedor, pues dedujo que a parte de que necesitábamos de su alegría, para mí era importante que ellas estuvieran presentes en la cena, además de que ya son como de la familia._

_Debo reconocer que esa idea de mamá fue muy buena, pues mis amigas no dejaron de bromear y de esta forma hicieron más amena la reunión. Cuando terminamos de cenar mis papás y Sammy quisieron subir a arreglar sus atuendos para la boda. Mina tomó la palabra inmediatamente y nos contó que cuando vivió en Inglaterra, adoptó ciertas costumbres occidentales, por ello me regaló algo que, según me dijo, se ocupa en las bodas. _

_Lo que me dio fue un liguero rosa hecho de encaje que a Darien y a mí nos gustó mucho, lo que nos sorprendió bastante fue saber la procedencia de este: ¡Mina nos confesó que se lo robó de una tienda departamental! _

_Totalmente asombrada le pregunté que por qué lo había hecho y me respondió que es de buena suerte que las novias usen el día de su boda algo viejo, algo nuevo, algo prestado, algo robado y por último algo azul.. Con el liguero, dijo, se cumplían dos de los artículos de buena suerte: la de algo robado y nuevo. _

_Darien le dijo que eso había sido algo muy arriesgado, pero Mina se encogió de hombros y le contestó que lo único que le importaba era que nuestra boda fuera la mejor de todas. Le agradecí su bello y raro gesto con una sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo. _

_Amy me dio un pañuelo azul el cual tenía bellamente bordado las iniciales de Darien y mías. Amy me dijo que fue ella misma quien lo hizo y todas la felicitamos, pero ella nos respondió que no era para tanto, pues ni siquiera era buena haciendo trabajos manuales. Decidí no decirle nada más y abrazándola le di las gracias. _

_Raye me mostró una elegante caja aterciopelada y colocándola sobre la mesa me pidió que la abriera. Lo que vi me dejó deslumbrada pues dentro de la caja había una hermosa gargantilla con un diamante en el centro y me dijo que la usara en la boda. Obviamente al ver que es una joya bastante costosa, le respondí que no podía aceptar usar una cosa así, pero ella me dijo que me tranquilizara, ya que solamente era un préstamo, con el cual se cubría el requisito de algo prestado. Vi claramente en su mirada que en el fondo esa no era su intención, pero me sentía tan feliz que no quise discutir más y de inmediato la abracé._

_Por último Lita sacó de su bolsa una caja también, pero esta era más pequeña, la cual abrió mostrándome unos hermosos pendientes similares a unas gotitas de agua. Me contó que los pendientes eran muy viejos, pues habían pertenecido a su bisabuela, pero ella les tenía gran cariño y los había cuidado desde que era pequeña. Tomó mi mano y los colocó en ella. Obviamente quise devolvérselos, pero al igual que Raye, ella insistió en que los conservara y me dijo que quizás ella cuidó esos pendientes con esmero porque sabía que algún día serían para una personita sumamente especial. De inmediato abracé a Lita y esta vez no pude evitar derramar unas lagrimas. _

_Separándome de ella les dije a las chicas que era la persona más afortunada del mundo por tener amigas tan bondadosas como ellas y me respondieron que más bien ellas eran muy felices por contar con alguien tan especial como yo._

_Darien me abrazó después y él también les agradeció a las chicas por ser tan amables y les dijo que aunque a partir de mañana -o sea hoy-cambiarían muchas cosas, siempre podrían contar con nosotros para cualquier cosa, sin importar lo que fuera._

_Estuvimos mucho tiempo conversando en el comedor y más o menos a las diez las chicas se fueron a sus casas, pues dijeron que me tenían que dejar descansar. _

_Al ver que Darien se quedaría mas tiempo, Raye le dijo que él también se fuera pronto, pues si no lo hacía mañana yo estaría tan desvelada, que seguramente me pondría el vestido al revés o me caería en el pasillo de la iglesia. Darien le contestó que sentía que ya no podía separarse de mí, pero que no se preocupara pues en un rato más se iría._

_Mina le dijo a Raye que nos dejara en paz, pues éramos un par de tortolitos y luego de despedirse de nosotros, se fueron a sus casas. _

_Cuando nos quedamos solos Darien me abrazó y me dijo:_

_-Estoy ansioso porque sea mañana._

_-Yo también, al fin estaremos juntos ¿Verdad?_

_-Siempre lo hemos estado y lo estaremos, pase lo que pase._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Que sin importar lo que suceda en el futuro, nada hará que deje de amarte Serena. _

_Al decir esto me abrazó la cintura y me miro fijamente a los ojos. Nuevamente pude ver en su mirada un hermoso brillo que me deslumbra y me cautiva. Después nos dimos un tierno beso y me dijo en el oído:_

_-Tengo que irme ya o mañana estarás cansada para casarte conmigo. _

_-No podría estarlo, nunca me cansaré de ti Darien... _

_Él me sonrió y dándome un beso en la mejilla se fue mientras yo lo despedía desde la puerta. Cuando lo perdí de vista entré a la casa y me dirigí a mi habitación, me cambie de ropa y me acosté par intentar dormir, sin embargo estaba tan ansiosa que tardé mucho tiempo en conciliar le sueño. _

_En este instante alguien esta tocando la puerta de mi habitación, iré a ver quien es..._

_Continuará..._


	2. Capítulo 2

_CAPITULO II_

_-Después de un rato- _

_Ahora, al estar escribiendo, estoy llorando, pero no son lágrimas de tristeza, al contrario, son de una emoción infinita que embarga todo mi ser. Quienes tocaron la puerta eran mis padres. En cuanto entraron, mi mamá me dijo:_

_-Serena, no has podido dormir, ¿verdad?_

_-No, casi no, creo que es por lo nerviosa que me siento. _

_Mamá Ikuko me abrazó fuertemente mientras me decía:_

_-Esta es la última noche que pasarás en la casa, no sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar, hija mía._

_Mi papá sólo miraba la escena, o al menos eso creí, pero cuando volteé a verlo, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y separándome momentáneamente de mi madre fui a abrazarlo mientras él me decía dulcemente:_

_-Mi niña. ¡Cuánto has crecido! Recuerdo cuando llegaste a la casa en los brazos de tu mamá. Eras tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan delicada... Y ahora te vas de aquí para formar tu propia familia junto a la persona que amas. Serena, ¿estás segura de que lo amas?_

_Mamá dirigió a mi papá una mirada de reproche, por lo cual él agregó:_

_-Solo quiero que seas la mujer más feliz de este mundo, pues no quiero verte sufrir, hija._

_-Lo sé papá y te lo agradezco, pero estoy demasiado segura del amor que Darien y yo sentimos. Es como si desde hace mucho tiempo hubiésemos estado destinados a estar juntos..._

_Creo que mi respuesta complació a ambos, ya que los dos se miraron y enseguida me abrazaron al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, en la puerta había alguien más quien tenía miedo de entrar._

_-Sammy, entra hijo. Ven con nosotros -le dijo mi mamá._

_-Ah... Yo, so... sólo, no quiero interrumpirlos._

_Me enterneció el titubeo de Sammy; sé que él y yo no fuimos los hermanos más educados que pueden existir, pero a pesar de las constantes peleas que hemos tenido, lo quiero mucho. Ahora él ya es todo un adolescente, y pienso que ha madurado más rápido de lo que yo lo hice a su edad. Decidí ir hacía él y le dije:_

_-¿Acaso no quieres despedirte de mí, no te importa que esta sea el último día que pasaré con ustedes, Sammy? _

_Creo que mis palabras le llegaron al corazón, pues inmediatamente me abrazó y lloró como hacia muchos años no lo hacía._

_-¡No quiero que te vayas Serena, no te vayas, quédate por favor, ya nada va a ser igual si tú no estas aquí!_

_-Sammy, ya basta, no le digas eso a tu hermana._

_Mi papá iba a separarlo de mí, pero le pedí con la cabeza que no lo hiciera._

_-No te preocupes, yo siempre seré tu hermana mayor y pase lo que pase voy a estar contigo cuando me necesites, sin importar que ya no viva aquí. Además, dentro de pronto tú también comenzarás a vivir tu propia vida, solo mírate, ya no eres el pequeño niño con el que me la pasaba discutiendo. Sammy, si algún día necesitas hablar de algo importante y no quieres decírmelo a mí, Darien podrá escucharte, te aseguro que él será como el hermano que siempre deseaste tener._

_Sammy me abrazó fuertemente y aun lo escuché llorar por un rato más. Nunca imaginé que mi pequeño hermano fuera a sufrir con mi partida. Creo que ya no debo decir que es pequeño, pues en realidad él está un poco más alto que yo. Curiosamente siento, justo ahora que tendré mi propia familia, que todos estamos más unidos de lo que jamás habíamos estado. _

_Mis papás y Sammy salieron de mi habitación para que durmiera un poco pero sigo sin poder hacerlo. Luna y yo estuvimos conversando un rato. Tenía pensado que ella y Artemis vinieran a vivir con Darien y conmigo y se lo dije, pero, para mi sorpresa, ella me respondió: _

_-Serena, no creo poder aceptar tu ofrecimiento, pues lo mejor será que tú y Darien vivan solos, o al menos por algún tiempo, mientras se acostumbran a su nueva vida. Además, toma en cuenta que Artemis difícilmente querrá dejar la casa de Mina. _

_En ese instante no pude responderle nada, creo que en parte ella tiene razón, pero en verdad voy a extrañarla; hemos pasado tantas cosas juntas, ella ha sido mi confidente desde que tenía 14 años y ahora que la dejaré me voy a sentir muy sola cuando Darien no esté en casa. Luna ha vuelto a dormirse y poco a poco yo también estoy sintiéndome exhausta..._

_Oh no, ya me esperaba que esto iba a ocurrir: son las diez de la mañana, apenas he podido dormir un rato y ya me siento completamente despierta. ¡Que emoción, las chicas acaban de llegar!_


	3. Capítulo 3

_CAPITULO III_

_-Tiempo después-_

_Dentro de poco se armará un caos en mi casa, pues ya son las 4:30 de la tarde, así que en mis últimos momentos de tranquilidad he decidido quedarme en la preparatoria para escribir lo que ha ocurrido, pero antes de hacerlo estuve mirando el horizonte y respirando el fresco aire que sopla en mi rostro. Hace mucho que no venía aquí, para ser exacta creo que hace más de dos años, pero es porque he estado muy ocupada en la Universidad. _

_Darien terminó su carrera de Medicina hace muy poco; desde la facultad era un alumno destacado e hizo su práctica en un prestigiado hospital donde ahora es conocido como unos de los mejores médicos que hay en todo el Japón. Yo tengo veinte años e ingresé a la facultad de Trabajo Social, Raye aun me molesta diciéndome que fue un verdadero milagro que pudiera entrar a la Universidad _(--())_. Yo sé que no soy buena en muchas cosas, pero creo que ayudar a las personas es algo muy lindo y sé que puedo hacerlo; sin embargo aun no sé si voy a poder terminar con mis estudios, pues ahora tendré nuevas responsabilidades y quizá próximamente haya un nuevo integrante en mi familia. ¡En qué cosas estoy pensando! Todavía no nos hemos casado y ya me imagino con un bebé. (o) _

_Creo que me he salido del tema, pues lo que en realidad iba a contar es lo que las chicas y yo hicimos luego de que llegaron a mi casa. _

_CAPITULO IV_

_La más emocionada de todas era Mina quien abrió la puerta y corrió hacia mí abrazándome, luego gritó felizmente:_

_-¡Hoy es el día! ¡Hoy es el día! ¡Serena, hoy te casas! ¡Ay que emocionante, no lo puedo creer!_

_La emoción de Mina me contagió rápidamente y ni siquiera supe qué pasó, pero de pronto las dos estábamos brincando de alegría.._

_-Como hoy es tu último día de soltera con nosotras, vamos a disfrutar de este día al máximo, así que hemos decidido que iremos a muchos lugares. Bueno, no a demasiados porque... ¡Nuestra Princesa debe estar lista a las siete de la noche para desposarse con su amado Príncipe! -habló Lita con entusiasmo._

_-¿Sabes Serena? Lita se dedicó a hacer los arreglos florales de la iglesia y del salón donde será la recepción. Además el pastel de bodas lo preparó ella misma -me informó Amy._

_-¿En serio Lita? ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí?_

_-No tienes nada que agradecerme Serena, aparte de ser nuestra Princesa eres la mejor amiga que podríamos tener y todas queremos que tu boda con Darien sea como siempre la has soñado... _

_Antes de que yo pudiera contestar Raye habló:_

_-Ah, por cierto Serena, nuestros vestidos ya están listos, los acabamos de traer y tu mamá nos dijo que ella se encargaría de todo, para que cuando volviésemos de nuestro paseo sólo nos cambiáramos. -ella miró el reloj y agregó- Bueno chicas, hay que irnos ya, estamos perdiendo tiempo bastante valioso, pero Serena, tienes que cambiarte, te aseguro que no saldrás conmigo con esa pijama._

_-Raye ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cruel conmigo?_

_-Sólo bromeaba tontita y como hoy es un día muy especial para ti y también para nosotras, haremos una tregua ¿Te parece?_

_Yo sólo le sonreí y me fui a cambiar rápidamente. Las chicas me llevaron a varios lugares, entre ellos, a uno al cual no iba desde hacía algún tiempo: los videojuegos "Crown" donde trabajaba Andrew. _

_Ahora que él es el dueño del lugar, ya casi no se presenta por allí, pues hay algunos chicos que se encargan de atender el negocio, pero casualmente hoy estaba él. En cuanto vio que entramos se acercó a saludarnos y abrazándome efusivamente me dijo:_

_-Serena, qué gustó me da verte. Bueno, te veré de cualquier forma hoy en la noche, pero quería felicitarte antes que nadie, aunque veo que ya me ganaron. _

_-Gracias Andrew ¿Reika irá contigo a la boda?_

_-No, mi esposa aun está en el extranjero haciendo sus investigaciones, pero Unázuki me acompañará._

_-Es una lástima que Reika no venga. Pero me alegra mucho que tu hermana, Unázuki, vaya a estar con nosotros._

_-¿Sabes Serena? Ahora que te veo aquí, después de tantos años, recuerdo cuando apenas eras una niña de secundaria y en cuanto salías de tus clases venías aquí a jugar el video juego de Sailor V. Al principio venias sola, pero después casi siempre te acompañaba tu gatita Luna._

_-Sí, yo también lo recuerdo..._

_En ese instante llegó a mi memoria aquellos tiempos en los que sólo iba allí para ver a Andrew, ya que en esos momentos me creía enamorada de él_

_-Y también recuerdo que me encontré muchas veces con Darien aquí y nunca me imaginé que algún día nos fuésemos a casar._

_-Supongo que nadie lo imaginaba, pues cada vez que se veían terminaban peleándose. Tú te enojabas cuando él te llamaba "cabeza de chorlito". -todos nos reímos al recordar aquellos momentos, pero Andrew agregó- Bueno chicas tengo que dejarlas, Darien me espera._

_Cuando escuché su nombre mi corazón latió aceleradamente y le pregunté._

_-¿Darien? _

_-Si, me llamó por teléfono hace un rato, me dijo que está sumamente nervioso y necesitaba la compañía de un experto en la materia._

_Tuve muchas ganas de decirle que quería ir con él, pero las chicas parecieron leer mi pensamiento y Raye me dijo:_

_-Recuerda que es de mala suerte que los novios se vean antes de la boda._

_Esto me entristeció un poco, así que. para consolarme, Andrew dijo:_

_-No te preocupes, le diré a Darien de tu parte que lo amas, estoy seguro de que él también cuenta cada minuto que pasa para poder estar contigo por siempre. Bien, diviértanse chicas, las veré hoy en la noche._

_Él salió de los videojuegos y de inmediato Mina tocó mi hombro y me preguntó:_

_-¿Qué te parece si jugamos en el simulador de carreras? _

_Tratando de alegrarme un poco le respondí:_

_-Claro, quieres jugar en ese porque siempre me ganas._

_-Bueno, hoy es tu día de suerte, tal vez hoy te toque a ti._

_Nos divertimos mucho mientras estuvimos allí pues Lita logró ganar muchos muñecos de peluche en las pinzas y Amy rompió con varios records establecidos en algunos juegos. Mina, obviamente, me ganó y a Raye le complació burlarse de mí cada vez que ella me vencía. Pero después, cuando Mina la retó, me tocó burlarme a mí, pues chocaba más veces que yo y su puntuación fue la más baja de toda la historia en el juego de carreras. _

_Permanecimos en los videojuegos hasta que Amy nos recordó que ya eran las 4:00 p.m. así que debíamos regresar a casa para arreglarnos. Pero cuando pasamos por la preparatoria les dije:_

_-Por favor, déjenme un momento aquí, quiero estar a solas. Las veré en mi casa en un rato, ¿sí? _

_Ellas se miraron sorprendidas, pero accedieron a mi petición, por ello estoy en la terraza de la escuela, sentada en el piso escribiendo esto, mientras siento que el aire fresco acaricia mi rostro._


	4. Capítulo 4

_CAPÍTULO IV_

_¿Qué estarán haciendo en este momento Seiya y los demás? Bueno, tal vez ya no son Seiya, Taiki y Yaten, sino Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer y Sailor Star Maker, las Guardianas de la Princesa Kakyu. _

_Me pregunto si Seiya es feliz, él siempre trató de verme alegre, sin importarle si su amor era correspondido o no, pues él sabía perfectamente que el único a quien amaba era a Darien. A pesar de eso, intentó ganarse mi corazón y yo estuve a punto de aceptarlo, hasta que me enteré de que Darien había muerto a manos de Galaxia. Si el milagro de que todas mis amigas y mi amado resucitaran, el presente no fuese lo que es ahora._

_Honestamente, después de todo lo que nos ha ocurrido, tengo miedo de lo que viene, pues en el pasado, cuando era la Princesa de la Luna y Darien era Endymion, él y yo nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de ser felices, ya que fuimos asesinados el día en que el Milenio de Plata fue devastado. Es por eso que, dentro de mi corazón, existe el temor de que la historia se repita, de que mi amado Darien y yo no podamos ser felices, pero cuando pienso en Rini y en el futuro maravilloso que nos espera, todas las dudas y los temores se esfuman rápidamente. _

_Además, mis amigas han estado apoyándome siempre y creo que ahora son más felices que nunca. Amy, por ejemplo, es muy feliz, y hay dos enormes razones para que lo esté. En primera, por fin está estudiando la carrera de medicina y como siempre, ella es la mejor de su clase. Y en segunda, Richard, el chico que conocimos en 2° de secundaria, quien tenía uno de los cristales arco iris, ha regresado y ya tienen varios meses de novios. Según me ha dicho Amy, él aun tiene premoniciones, pero todo lo que ha logrado ha sido con su propio esfuerzo, tal y como se lo prometió el día que se fue._

_A Raye le ha ido muy bien; por cierto, ella esta saliendo con Nicholas, quien aun trabaja en el templo Hikawa, sólo que esta vez ya no es un simple empleado, de hecho es socio de Raye, pues el templo pasó por una gran crisis económica hace un par de años, ya que el abuelo de ella tuvo una enfermedad bastante grave, pero afortunadamente todo salió bien. Todas nos sorprendimos al saber que Nicholas no era un pobre vagabundo, sino un chico millonario quien, al no tener una vida propia, decidió vagar por el mundo para encontrar su lugar y lo que encontró fue a Raye, a quien ama por sobre todas las cosas. Ella aun lo trata un poco mal y se la pasa gritándole, pero es obvio para cualquiera de nosotras que lo ama, aunque por su carácter, no se atreve a decirlo abiertamente. Sé que es cuestión de tiempo el que Raye y Nicholas se comprometan._

_Lita se la pasa con su amigo Kenji, quien hace años arriesgó su vida para salvar la de ella cuando Alan y Anne nos atacaron con uno de sus naipes. Ninguno dice si están enamorados o no, ya que ambos se excusan diciendo que sólo son amigos, pero todas sabemos que allí hay algo más, pues sus miradas los delatan. Sin embargo, Lita dice que aun espera la llegada de su gran amor. Además, últimamente se les ve a Lita y a Kenji juntos por todos lados, pero eso se debe a que él la ha ayudado a establecer su florería y dentro de poco tiempo abrirá una pastelería. Tengo el presentimiento de que la próxima en casarse será ella, pero los presentimientos son asuntos de Raye. _

_Mina por otro lado es la única que sigue soltera, o al menos no se le conoce a ningún novio estable. Y aunque convive mucho con un chico que conoció en la universidad, el cual se llama Armand, (exactamente el mismo nombre de su antiguo novio de Inglaterra) no aparentan tener algún romance. De hecho casi siempre están discutiendo, debido, creo yo, a que ellos son muy diferentes: él es un intelectual dedicado en cuerpo y alma a las investigaciones biológicas y Mina esta estudiando arte dramático y canto para dedicarse completamente a ser una estrella y va por muy buen camino. Mina ya ha filmado varios comerciales, pues entre todas las actrices ella resalta por su carisma y belleza. Dentro de poco grabará un CD, en el cual se incluirán varios temas que Raye compuso. Todas le deseamos suerte, ya que este disco será una gran plataforma para el lanzamiento nacional de la cantante juvenil Mina Aino y de una de las mejores compositoras, Raye Hino, con lo cual la vida de ambas cambiará radicalmente. _

_Ahora debo darme prisa y regresar a casa, ya son las 5:30 y todos allí deben de estar nerviosos, no tanto como yo, pero sé que para mis papás no todos los días se casa su única hija y para las chicas, hoy es el inicio de una nueva historia, pues ellas saben que desde hace seis años casarme con mi Darien ha sido mi único y mas grande anhelo._


	5. Capítulo 5

_CAPITULO V._

"_Ya estoy en casa y mientras las chicas se están arreglando, no puedo dejar de pensar he imaginar cómo será mi vida de hoy en adelante, ahora voy a ser la dueña de una casa, de la cual tendré qué hacerme cargo, tendré mi propia familia, mi hogar, Pero ¿y si aun sigo siendo la niña irresponsable que fui en el pasado? Darien me ha dicho que no debo preocuparme, ya que afortunadamente en su trabajo le ha ido muy bien y económicamente no careceremos de nada, pero lo que me angustia es que la vida de Darien y de mi próxima familia dependerá en un 70 de mí y temo no poder cumplir con esa obligación, pero no estaré sola, pues Darien, mis amigas y mis papás siempre estarán allí para apoyarme en lo que sea necesario, estoy completamente segura de eso._

_Ya estoy lista, las chicas que contrató mi mamá para que vinieran a arreglarme han terminado con su trabajo y me miran con emoción. Ellas me pidieron que me acercara al espejo y... ¡Oh por Dios! No puedo creer que este reflejo sea el mío. No debo de ser vanidosa, pero me veo muy bien. Mi vestido de novia es tan hermoso, como siempre soñé que sería._

_Éste es ceñido desde el pecho hasta la cintura, los hombros van al descubierto pues las pequeñas mangas empiezan debajo de este y son casi transparentes. Gracias a este detalle luce más la gargantilla que me prestó Raye y los aretes de Lita. Mi cabello seguirá recogido en mis dos chonguitos, pero como lo han rizado, se ve más corto. El velo está sujetado por unas flores en mi cabello. He recordado ponerme el liguero que Mina me obsequió y en el ramo llevaré el pañuelo que Amy bordó para mí. _

_¡Este instante lo idealicé tantas veces en mi imaginación que aun no puedo creer que en unos cuantos minutos mi amado y yo estaremos unidos para siempre! Me pregunto si Darien se siente igual de emocionado que yo... ¡Claro que lo está! Andrew me lo dijo, por eso fue que lo llamó por teléfono, pero ahora estoy comenzando a sentir que mis piernas tiemblan y siento una agitación muy extraña en el estómago... _

_Las chicas acaban de entrar a la habitación, también ellas se ven muy lindas, todas decidieron que vestirían de negro, pues la boda es de noche, Mientras ellas entran, sigilosamente las jóvenes que me arreglaron salen de mi habitación. Las cuatro me han mirado con una alegría y entusiasmo indescriptible y Mina quiso abrazarme, pero Raye le ha dicho que no lo haga, o me arruinará el vestido y el peinado con su maquillaje, pero a mí no me importa eso y yo misma he abrazado a mis cuatro amigas al mismo tiempo. _

_Luna acaba de entrar y me dice que me tiene una sorpresa: No puedo creer lo que estoy mirando ¡Son Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru! No creí que vinieran, pues apenas ayer, Michiru me dijo por teléfono que estaban en Europa haciendo una investigación muy importante de Setsuna y que además ella tendría una exposición de pintura. _

_-Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru ¿Qué hacen aquí?_

_-A nosotras también nos alegra verte -me responde Haruka con el sarcasmo de siempre._

_-No, no es eso, Michiru sabe a lo que me refiero._

_-Decidimos que no hay nada más importante que ver a nuestro Príncipe y a nuestra Princesa en el día de su boda -comenta Michiru._

_-Que sean muy felices Princesa se los deseo de todo corazón -dice Setsuna al tiempo que hace una leve inclinación._

_Por cierto, ahora que la veo, me doy cuenta que Hotaru ha crecido mucho en estos años, pues ya no es la pequeña niña débil que conocimos hace seis años, ahora es una jovencita muy bella y algo tímida. Con una sonrisa me dice: _

_-Esperamos que dentro de pronto nazca una nueva princesita -refiriéndose obviamente a Rini._

_Siento que mis ojos se han llenado de lágrimas, así que lo único que les puedo responder es:_

_-Gracias por haber venido, no saben lo que eso significa para mí._

_He ido hacia ellas y las abrazo mientras ellas también lo hacen. Mi mamá toca la puerta y entra a la habitación para avisarnos que ya todo esta listo, la 'limousine' me espera afuera, pero primero deben de llegar a la iglesia las damas de honor, así que Amy y las demás se van a ir antes que yo._

_Todas han salido de mi habitación y ahora estoy a solas con mi mamá, me doy cuenta que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas que difícilmente puede contener y me dice tiernamente:_

_-Te ves muy bella hija, Darien y tú serán muy felices juntos. _

_-Así es mamá, lo seremos, te lo aseguro._


	6. Capítulo 6

_CAPITULO VI_

_Juntas bajamos las escaleras, papá nos espera ansioso en la sala y cuando escucha nuestros pasos comienza a decir:_

_-Deprisa, ya sólo faltan diez minutos para... -cuando me ve su voz se ahoga en su garganta y no puede continuar- ¿Se... Serena? _

_-¿Qué tal luzco papá?_

_-Hermosa hija, hermosa._

_-Cariño, vamos o llegaremos aun más tarde._

_-Sí claro. _

_Mi mamá y Sammy se han ido en otro auto, mientras que yo estoy subiendo con papá a la limousine, el chofer nos abre la puerta y le sonrío. Ya estamos a dentro y veo que mi papá esta nervioso, pero trata de ocultarlo, además me mira constantemente. Creo que a pesar de su preocupación, él también es muy feliz, pues confía plenamente en Darien... Los nervios han vuelto a aparecer y prácticamente estoy temblando, no puedo creer que al fin sea mi boda y no un sueño más. _

_Estoy nerviosa, muy nerviosa, pero recuerdo que todos están apoyándome, mis padres van a estar conmigo y tengo el liguero, el pañuelo, el collar y los aretes que mis amigas me dieron... _

_Como he estado tan absorta con mis pensamientos no me había dado cuenta cuán rápidamente hemos llegado a la iglesia. _

_¡Ya todo esta listo y lo primero que veo al bajar del auto es a mi amado Darien en la puerta de la iglesia! Él esta como hipnotizado, no aparta sus ojos de mí y yo tampoco puedo quitarlos de él. _

_Siempre lo he visto con traje y con ropa formal, pero esta vez es completamente distinto; aunque parezca increíble, creo que con ese esmoquin negro impecable y su camisa blanca ceñida a su pecho debajo del chaleco del mismo color, el moño anudado a su cuello y la hermosa rosa blanca que lleva en el ojal lo veo aun más apuesto de lo que siempre me ha parecido. Quisiera ir hacia él y abrazarlo fuertemente, pero siento cómo mi corazón está latiendo a marchas forzadas y aunque tuve unos segundos de tranquilidad, nuevamente estoy temblando de pies a cabeza. _

_Andrew está tratando de llamar la atención de Darien, pero por mirarme, ni siquiera parece escucharlo, hasta que al fin, algo desesperado, Andrew decide hablarle al oído para que tal vez así le preste algo de atención. Darien lo mira desconcertado y luego me mira dándome una hermosa sonrisa. Toda la gente está entrando a la iglesia, incluyendo a mi amado, mientras escucho que están tocando la marcha nupcial._

_Mi papá me pide que tome su brazo para que juntos entremos por el pasillo, lo cual me alegra mucho, pues como estoy temblando, temo que me tropiece con algo durante el camino al altar._

_¡Esto es como un sueño! Siento como si caminara entre nubes y rosas, todo tiene un ambiente mágico para mí. Estoy viviendo el sueño que he tenido durante seis años. Darien sigue mirándome fijamente, veo en sus ojos que él esta tan emocionado como yo, su sonrisa es tan cálida y tranquilizante que me arranca de la realidad, tanto que aun no me había dado cuenta de que ya he llegado hasta el altar y que estoy junto a él. _

_Me esta ofreciendo su mano y al darle la mía, él la toma entre las suyas y siento esa tibieza que me hace estremecer de pies a cabeza. Después, la coloca en sus labios y la besa tiernamente, enseguida se acerca a mi oído y puedo sentir su tibio aliento mientras dice que me veo hermosa. Tengo ganas de abrazarlo fuertemente y darle un beso, pero estoy tan nerviosa, que con dificultad puedo respirar, así que es estos momentos no tengo control sobre mis movimientos._

_Lo que finalmente me ha regresado a la realidad ha sido el escuchar la voz del sacerdote que oficiará la ceremonia. Tal vez es producto de mi imaginación, pero creo que él también está feliz por casar a dos personas tan enamoradas como mi Darien y yo._

_Cada palabra que ha dicho me ha parecido maravillosa, pero lo mejor es ahora, cuando Darien está diciendo sus votos de eterno amor por mí. Para muchas personas puede que sean sólo palabras, pero yo siento que él está hablando desde el fondo de su alma y con estas frases me da dando su vida entera. Muchas veces él ha arriesgado su vida por mí y ahora esa vida, la que sacrificó cuando estábamos en el Milenio de Plata para tratar de salvar la mía, me la esta ofreciendo nuevamente y sé que esta vez será para siempre, pues nada impedirá que por fin nuestras vidas estén unidas. _

_Ahora me toca hablar a mí, y temo equivocarme, pero pronto ese miedo desaparece, pues su tierna mirada me da seguridad y valor. Siento que nos son mis ojos los que leen ni mis labios lo que pronuncian las palabras; todo sale desde de mi corazón, no hay nada falso ni superficial. ¡Definitivamente esto parece ser un hermoso sueño, pero sé que esta vez no voy a despertar! _

_El padre nos esta uniendo en matrimonio mientras que nosotros intercambiamos nuestras sortijas, ahora, después de darnos la bendición, le dice a Darien que puede besarme. Él se está acercando a mis labios y lentamente cierro los ojos tratando de postergar este maravilloso instante, por un momento viene a mi mente el recuerdo de cuando él y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso, aquella noche bajo la luz de las estrellas y de la Luna. ¡Nos estamos besando, nos estamos besando ahora que somos esposos! No puedo describir este sentimiento que esta naciendo en todo mi cuerpo, es algo nuevo y emocionante: Siempre pensé que no podía querer más a Darien de lo que lo amaba, pero ahora sé que si es posible, pues este beso ha modificado mis sentimientos de una forma radical y veo que a Darien le ha ocurrido lo mismo_


	7. Capítulo 7

_CAPITULO VII_

_Ahora que por fin nos hemos separado y que he logrado apartar mi mirada de la de Darien, volteo a ver a toda la gente que ha aplaudido con una gran emoción. Luna y Artemis, quienes están en una linda canasta que sostiene Mina, me miran con mucha felicidad, creo que si por ellos fuera, gritarían entusiasmados. Mis papás y mi hermano me miran, y aunque no hablan, puedo interpretar sus miradas y me dicen que están orgullosos de mí. _

_Las chicas lucen muy felices, creo que Amy ha estado a punto de llorar pues sus ojos se ven vidriosos, pero Richard la tiene abrazada tratando de contener su emoción. Raye sonríe ampliamente junto con Nicholas y él le ha dicho algo a Raye en el oído, ella le responde dándole un leve golpe en el estómago con su codo y sonriéndole burlonamente. Lita también se ve muy emocionada y me sonríe mientras me observa caminar hacia la salida con Darien, pero de pronto recuerda que ella tiene que salir antes, al menos eso supongo, porque está tomando la mano de Kenji mientras los dos prácticamente corren hacia la puerta. Mina ha estado mirándome también y ni siquiera le había hecho caso a Armand, hasta que ella y las demás ven correr a Lita y la siguen rápidamente, ¡Creo que todas estaban verdaderamente distraídas!_

_Haruka y Michiru se ven muy felices, por cierto, me parece que es la primera vez que veo a Haruka con un vestido de noche y está muy linda, casi tanto como Michiru, quien resalta por su belleza y distinción. Setsuna cuida de Hotaru como si fuese su madre y ambas me saludan con la mano al tiempo que llegamos hasta la puerta. _

_Hemos salido de la iglesia y la noche es maravillosa, puedo sentir un delicioso perfume en el aire. Hoy la Luna esta en cuarto creciente y se ve radiante y hermosa, como si con su brillo también quisiera felicitarnos. La lluvia de pétalos de rosas y arroz que lanzan Mina, Lita, Raye y Amy nos caen a Darien y a mí y siento como si desde el cielo mi madre, o mejor dicho, la que lo fue en mi vida pasada, la Reina Serenity, nos diera su felicitación y bendición. _

_Darien se ha dado cuenta que de pronto me quedé pensativa, así que besándome tiernamente en la mejilla me pregunta:_

_-¿Qué pasa Serena? ¿Por qué te quedaste tan callada? _

_-Darien ¿Crees que mi madre esté viéndonos? _

_Me parece que al principio él no comprende a que me refiero, pues me mira algo confundido, pero cuando lo hace, responde:_

_-Claro que si, cariño -¡Es la primera vez que él me dice cariño!- ella nos dio la oportunidad de vivir nuevamente para que lográramos ser felices juntos; ten por seguro que desde donde esté nos esta mirando con alegría por ver a su única hija cumplir su sueño. ¿Y tú eres feliz?_

_-Mucho más de lo que puedo expresar, ahora estaremos por siempre juntos, Darien, ya nada ni nadie podrá separarnos._

_Como respuesta él me sonríe de una forma encantadora y dejamos el tema así por un momento, pues aún debemos saludar a todos los invitados y a nuestros amigos. _

_Molly vino a mi boda junto con Kevin pero ambos me hacen una señal indicándome que nos veremos en la fiesta. Los dos están estudiando la Universidad y se ve que son muy felices juntos. _

_Oh por Dios, ¡Las hermanas de la persecución han venido también! Petzait, Berthierite, Karmesite y Karaberite están aquí. Ellas me ven desde lejos y me saludan. Darien también las ve pero ellas deciden no acercarse más y entre el tumulto las pierdo rápidamente de vista; a pesar de que las busco con la mirada ya no puedo encontrarlas._

_Mis papás y mi hermano se adjudican el privilegio de felicitarnos primero, pero luego de ellos siguen las chicas. Después de hacerlo, yo me alejo un poco para saludar unos invitados. Amy acaba de finalizar una conversación telefónica, alguien le llamó, pero también ella se une a la alegre charla que mis amigas sostienen y vagamente logro escuchar, a pesar de que hablan muy bajito, supongo para que nadie a parte de ellos escuchara, como Mina le dice a Darien:_

_-Eres nuestro Príncipe y sabes que te queremos, pero te advierto que tienes que cuidar bien a nuestra Princesa y mejor amiga. Si no lo haces, a pesar de todo, te las verás con nosotras, especialmente conmigo. Recuerda que yo soy la Diosa del Amor. ¿De acuerdo?_

_-Sabes que así lo haré Mina ¿O acaso no se los he demostrado?_

_-Pues sí -interviene Raye- pero aun así te lo decimos. Tenemos que estar seguras de que estas enterado._

_-Además, -dice Lita- no queremos que te sientas acosado, pero te avisamos que Amy te estará vigilando en el hospital._

_-¿Hospital?_

_-Sí, Darien, -habla ella- a partir de la próxima semana estaré trabajando como practicante en el mismo hospital donde tú estás._

_-¡Que bien, felicidades Amy! ¿Ya lo sabe Serena?_

_-No, me acaban de avisar por teléfono; además, está es su noche, ya habrá tiempo para decírselo._

_Consciente de que no me dirán nada hoy, me he acercado a ellas y les pregunto:_

_-¿De qué tanto hablan? _

_-De nada importante -me responde Amy-, después te diré que pasó. Pero no los distraeremos más, sigan saludando a las personas, nosotras tenemos que llegar al salón antes que ustedes, así que nos adelantaremos un poco._

_-Nos vemos allá -dice Mina mientras me guiña el ojo._

¡¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE GENTILMENTE ME HAN DEJADO!

Sé que no he respondido ninguno desde que empecé a subir este fic, pero era porque el fanfic de Card Captor Sakura que estaba subiendo absorbía mucho de mi tiempo. Sin embargo les aseguro que he leído todos sus comentarios y los agradezco de todo corazón.

He de confesarles que de repente me desanimó la falta de reviews de este fic; pero su insistencia me devolvió la ilusión de terminar lo que había empezado y compensar el tiempo que se toman en leer y escribir.

Ahora, si les parece, agradeceré individualmente sus reviews:

TaNiTaLoVe: Muchísimas gracias por haber sido la primer chica en dejarme un review. El leerlo me animó mucho para mostrarles algo diferente de lo que había en la página. Te ofrezco disculpas por haber demorado en las actualizaciones, pero como pensé que a muy pocas personas les interesaba este fic, de pronto pensé dejarlo por la paz. Espero que sigas leyendo, y si te desanimaste a dejar reviews porque no los respondía, comprendo. Te reitero mi gratitud y cualquier comentario para mí siempre es bien recibido, y por supuesto, tomado en cuenta. SAYONARA

Lupita: Gracias por tus comentarios, y me alegra que te esté gustando este fic. A mí me gusta mucho esta pareja, (aunque confieso que también me agrada la de Serena y Seiya) sin embargo, a pesar de que en verdad Darien y Serena se amaban, a la mayoría se nos olvidó al final cuanto habían luchado estos dos por conservar su amor, y eso fue lo que quise reflejar aquí. Ojalá te haya gustado y lo que necesites, en mi personal file sabrás donde puedes encontrarme. BYE BYE

Lorena: Para empezar creo que te fallé con eso de las prontas actualizaciones, pero como ya te habrás dado cuenta, definitivamente es un fic S y D y por supuesto que tiene un final feliz. No concibo esta historia de otra manera. Espero que el tiempo esté de mi lado y pueda seguir escribiendo tanto como deseo. A veces vivir entre mi pasión por escribir y la Universidad no es sencillo, pero mientras tenga diez minutos libres, esos son los que dedicaré a hacer los finales que siempre quise ver. Les tengo una sorpresita para el final, y para ello recomiendo que tengan a la mano una imagen de la boda de Serena y Darien, la que apareció en el manga y está a color. Espero que te guste ese detalle y ojalá quieras compartir tus impresiones conmigo. Y sobre todo te agradezco con todo mi corazón por calificarme como buena escritora. Ojalá realmente sea merecedora de semejante halago. Yo también te mando un abrazote desde la ciudad de México y cuídate mucho. ¡Chao!

Jenny Anderson: Me dio mucha pena no haber podido participar en tu concurso, y no fue por falta de ganas, sino porque nunca pude subir la historia a tu link. Me hubiese gustado que aparte de la invitación me dejaras tus comentarios, pero quiero dar por entendido que si me invitaste a participar en el concurso fue porque, aunque sea un poquito, la historia te agradó. Muchas gracias por hacerme partícipe de tu proyecto, fue muy halagador. Espero que en otras ocasiones, en las cuales logre accesar y si estás de acuerdo, pueda ser parte de otro concurso. Gracias de antemano y cuídate. ¡¡Adiosin!

Serena Tsukino Chiba: ¡Que amable eres! Gracias por leer el fic y calificar mi trabajo con tanta benevolencia, espero ser merecedora de ella. Me gustaría mucho escribir una historia futura sobre Serena y Darien en el plan familiar, pero creo que eso me tomaría otro fic y necesito tiempo para hacerlo como es debido. Sailor Moon ha sido muy importante en mi vida (aunque suene raro) pues cuando era adolescente ella era algo así como un icono para mí. Por ello, y en agradecimiento por aquel hermoso recuerdo, quiero hacer algo que realmente valga la pena y ello me tomará un poco de tiempo. Especialmente porque estoy escribiendo un fic de Ranma y medio, uno de línea de tiempo alterna de Sailor Moon y otros dos de Card Captors Sakura. Él primero me está gustando mucho, al de Sailor Moon falta detallarlo y los de Sakura aun requieren de trabajo. Sólo te pido que me des tiempo y prometo que verás la continuación de este fic. Lamento la tardanza en la actualización y en responderte, espero puedas comprender. ¡Suerte en todo y hasta pronto!

Alidá: ¡¡Picarona! Así que quieres saber qué pasó en la noche de bodas, ¿no?... Pues para serte honesta yo pensé en lo mismo. Sin embargo, no escribí al respecto por tres razones: 1) no tengo experiencia al escribir fics lemon o eróticos; 2) estoy llevando a cabo ese experimento en Card Captors Sakura y apenas voy a ver los resultados de semejante reto; y finalmente: 3) en caso de que hiciera un lemon de Sailor Moon en este momento, temo que sea muy parecido al de Sakura, debido a que no he escrito lo suficiente al respecto. Trataré de leer más historias, novelas o cuentos eróticos para empaparme del tema y poder ofrecerlos algo con calidad. Gracias por motivarme a seguir y aunque ya pronto acabará este fic y en un tiempecín no nos veremos (al menos yo en el papel de escritora) por aquí, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites. Mi e-mail está en mi file, así que cualquier comentario o duda, sabrás donde localizarme. ¡¡Espero tu respuesta y seguimos viéndonos!

Janys7: De no haber sido por tus reviews, probablemente (muy muy muuuy probablemente) no habría actualizado este fic. Como lo dije antes, me sentía triste por la poca respuesta que obtuve, pero saber que a alguien (en este caso a ti) le interesaba el final de la historia me hizo darme cuenta que sin importar si son 10 o 1,000 reviews, en cada comentario hay algo más que palabras. Hay una ilusión, un anhelo, y el tiempo de las personas que leen lo que escribo. De repente pensé: ¿Cuántas personas desearían que alguien les dijera que lo que escriben les gusta porque les llega al corazón o a cuantas les piden que lo continúen? Y con eso comprendí que el número no importa, sino la sinceridad de las personas que te dejan sus comentarios. Lamento haberme puesto cursi, pero realmente me era necesario compartir estos pensamientos contigo, pues te debo mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar. El fic en realidad es un monólogo, a veces escrito y en estos últimos capítulos pensado por parte de Serena. Quien mejor para hablar sobre sus emociones y sus anhelos más profundos que ella misma. Desde que empecé a escribir esto lo puse en primera persona, no podía hacerlo de otra manera. Además, ella jugó todos los roles que una chica común realiza a lo largo de su vida: fue hija, hermana, amiga, novia, estudiante, incluso madre y heroína (de alguna manera, pienso que todas las mujeres somos heroínas, quizá sin traje de marinero ni poderes súper poderosos, pero a veces convertimos el que parece ser el peor día de nuestra vida o de alguien a quien queremos o nos quiere en el mejor. (Dime si eso no es heroísmo) Como ya me extendí mucho me despido y ojalá cuente con más reviews tuyos. ¡¡Au revoi!

Filideibore Tsukino: Qué alegría que te gustó este fic. Como te darás cuenta, aun no es el final, pero ya es en el próximo capítulo. Lamento darte la decepción de tu vida pero en este fanfic no habrán villanotes arruinándoles la vida a nuestras heroínas y nuestro héroe. Esta es una historia que bien podría calificarse como: romántica/amorosa/empalagosa/cursi. Pero que realmente necesitaba escribir (sobre todo porque ya escribí un fic donde el afortunado es nada más y nada menos que... (mejor te dejo con la duda, jejejeje...) Te doy las gracias de nuevo, y prometo que en el capitulo final, o sea el próximo, también responderé sus comentarios. ¡¡BAYI!

Ciakaira: Comparto tu decepción al ver que en nuestro idioma ya casi nadie quiere escribir sobre Darien y Serena. Es comprensible, pues en la serie Stars Seiya realmente se esforzó por conquistar a su bombón, pero ella (aunque casi cae en la tentación) no pudo traicionar el amor de Darien. Aquí entre nos, cuando Sailor Moon empezó, yo quería que Serena se quedara con Andrew, pero luego, al ver que Darien tenía lo suyo, me hice a la idea. Pero la verdad hubo un villano que me robó el corazón. ¿Quién es? Quiero dejarlo en suspenso, pues pienso fastidiarlos una vez más con este fic en una línea alterna de tiempo. Será algo extraño para muchos, y pienso que si leer un Serena/Darien aquí es muy raro, la pareja que tengo para Serena será casi como ver a Mickey Mousse de novio con Daysi. Pero ya veremos que pasa. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero contar con tus comentarios finales. SEE YOU!

Ziann-Schezard: ¡¡¡ERES ADIVINA! Jejeje en tu review dijiste que nada más faltaba el arroz y mira nada más conque te salgo en el penúltimo capítulo. Gracias por darle altas calificaciones a mi bebé, y temo decirte que no habrá fiesta, sino un momento a solas entre los esposos y algunas confesiones. Por favor, no vayas a olvidarte de dejarme tu opinión que serán perfectamente bien recibidos. Gracias por esperar la actualización y nos vemos pronto. JA NE


	8. Capítulo 8

_CAPITULO VIII_

_Después de un rato, subimos él y yo a la limousine que esta vez nos llevará al salón donde se hará la recepción. Adentro del auto Darien toma mi rostro suavemente del mentón me dice en voz muy baja, casi como un susurro:_

_-Si alguien intentase separarnos se las vería conmigo. Te protegeré de todo y de todos, Serena; nada te lastimará, te lo prometo._

_Me sorprende un poco que toque ese tema de una manera tan imprevista, pero aun así me alegra escucharlo, así que le respondo:_

_-Lo sé, tú siempre me has cuidado; por eso, cuando fuiste Endymion y yo Serenity, la reina Beryl nos asesinó en el milenio de Plata, porque tú quisiste proteger mi vida. -Le comento con un dejo de tristeza._

_-Y tú la mía ¿Lo recuerdas? Por lo tanto, si aquella vez morimos fue porque nuestro amor es tan grande que nada ni nadie pudo ni podrá separarnos. Y si tuviera que volver a sacrificar mi vida por la tuya lo haría con gusto, amor. Tú y yo nacimos para estar juntos, ese era nuestro destino desde la primera vez que nos encontramos en nuestra vida pasada. El resplandor que te invade desde entonces, es tan cálido y hermoso que deslumbró a mi corazón e irremediablemente quedé enamorado de ti._

_-Lo mismo me sucedió a mí, había algo en tu mirada que me cautivó... ¿Sabes? Hace poco recordé que en el Milenio de Plata conocí al Príncipe Diamante, o al menos en su vida pasada. Lo recuerdas ¿verdad? -él asiente con el ceño fruncido, lo cual significa que no le gusta que toque el tema, pero aun así he decidido seguir con mi explicación- Mi obligación en aquel tiempo, como la Princesa del reino y la próxima heredera del trono, era desposarme con él para así devolverle la paz a Némesis, donde él vivía, uniendo de esta forma ambas familias. Recuerdo que mi madre organizó un baile para que él y yo nos conociéramos. En cuanto lo vi me di cuenta de que era apuesto y Diamante se enamoró de mí desde el primer momento, pero había algo en él que no me inspiraba confianza; no sé, quizá era su mirada o su actitud, pero de inmediato supe que él no era mi Príncipe. Por ello la relación entre los dos herederos de los Reinos nunca quedó establecida formalmente, aunque obviamente seguirían intentando hasta que tarde o temprano yo me enamorara de él, lo cual era imposible, pues jamás hubo en mi corazón ni siquiera un poco de amor hacia él. De hecho, una noche, en el Palacio me propuso matrimonio, pero no pude aceptarlo, pues sabía que alguien en la Tierra me estaba llamando... Y lo comprobé cuanto te vi por primera vez en el Palacio, durante el baile que se celebraba por mi cumpleaños, al cual no debías asistir, ya que estaba prohibido que tu familia y la mía interactuaran (pues los habitantes de la Luna y de la Tierra no podían tener ningún tipo de relación). Recuerdo que sentí algo maravilloso en todo mi ser. No sé como explicártelo. Era como si te conociera desde siempre, aunque jamás te hubiese visto. Quizá te amaba desde que, cuando niña, me enamoré de la luz que provenía de la Tierra. Ese bello resplandor era tan cálido, tan acogedor, que me hacia soñar despierta y sentirme segura y protegida, tal y como me siento cuando estoy a tu lado. _

_-En resumen -me dice susurrándome al oído- ni a ti te pudo conquistar el Príncipe Diamante ni yo pude amar a la Reina Beryl, pues tu destino y el mío era enamorarnos, a pesar de que nos costara la vida._

_-Pero al final de cuentas, lo hemos logrado, por fin podremos estar juntos._

_-Y esta vez ya nada lo cambiará._

_-Eso lo sé... _

_Después de un corto silencio le he preguntado:_

_-Darien, dime ¿Tú crees que algún día vuelva a ser Sailor Moon?_

_-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?_

_-Sabes que desde hace años no ha habido necesidad de que Sailor Moon y las demás Sailors Scouts aparezcan, así que me pregunto si por fin mi vida va a ser normal._

_-¿Tú quieres que lo sea?_

_-Ese ha sido mi anhelo desde que tenía 14 años; además, las chicas merecen vivir su vida sin tener que preocuparse por su deber como Sailors. Ahora al fin ellas son felices y están cumpliendo sus sueños, pero..._

_-¿Pero qué?_

_-... sin un deber como Sailors Scouts ya no habrá nada que nos mantenga unidas. Quizá ocurrirá lo mismo que cuando vencí a Beryl y a Metalia: olvidaremos nuestros recuerdos como Sailors Scouts y viviremos como seres humanos normales._

_-Sabes que eso no pasará; ellas han sido tus amigas desde siempre, quienes estuvieron dispuestas a sacrificar su vida por ti.. ¿Sabes lo que me dijeron cuando tú llegaste?_

_-Escuché algo..._

_-Supongo, entonces, que oíste lo suficiente para saber cuánto se preocupan por ti y cuánto te quieren. Muy pocas personas tienen el privilegio de tener amigas tan sinceras como ellas, quienes jamás te han abandonado, sin importar la situación en la que te encuentres. _

_-Sí, tienes razón. Darien, ahora que todas tenemos una vida normal, ya nada ni nadie podrá impedir que sea completamente feliz contigo._

_-Así es Serena, por fin haremos realidad nuestro sueño._

_En este instante Darien y yo nos acercamos para besarnos, pero el conductor nos interrumpe, lo cual hace que ambos nos asustemos un poco, aunque sólo nos dice:_

_-Disculpen, pero hemos llegado._

_En compensación de ese beso, Darien me susurra al oído:_

_-A partir de hoy no habrá nadie mas que nos interrumpa._

_Siento que me he ruborizado un poco al interpretar a que se refiere, pero sólo le sonrío. Él baja primero de la limousine y me da la mano para ayudarme. De inmediato sentimos una gran luz en nuestros rostros y los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas. Hay mucha más gente aquí de la que esperaba, pero eso es lógico, pues ahora que mi Darien es un afamado médico, es normal que estén aquí muchos de sus colegas._

_El lugar me ha encantado, es en la parte más alta de la ciudad, por lo cual es posible ver desde aquí todas las luces de Tokio; además es muy grande y de dos pisos. No sé si es mi imaginación, pero creo que tiene cierta semejanza con lo que fue el Milenio de Plata, pues en la entrada hay una enorme fuente y está rodeado por jardines llenos de flores. La iluminación que le han dado hace que luzca romántico, acogedor, en pocas palabras, espectacular._

_Mina, como siempre, empieza a alborotar a toda la gente pidiendo que Darien y yo nos besemos, por ello de pronto, todos los presentes están pidiéndolo a gritos. Ambos sonreímos y dándoles gusto, Darien me toma delicadamente de la cintura con una de sus manos, acercándome de esta forma aun más hacia él e inclinándose levemente hacia mí. Con la otra mano me pide la mía y él la entrelaza con la suya. Abrazándolo con la mano que me queda libre nos unimos en el más bello beso que jamás nos dimos. _

_Con toda la gente que amamos a nuestro alrededor, la Luna en cuarto creciente y la hermosa vista de la nocturna ciudad de Tokio detrás de nosotros, Darien y yo cerramos este capitulo, el cual, se podría decir, es la culminación de nuestro inmenso amor. Pero sé que no será así, pues más bien éste es sólo el principio de nuestra historia juntos, como siempre soñamos que sería..._

**_Fin._**

Por favor, disculpen la demora de meses (de hecho creo que fue más de un año) que tuve esta vez, sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero espero que al menos este final les haya gustado.

Como recomendación, tengan a mano la ilustración (hecha por Naoko Takeuchi) de la boda de Usagi y Mamoru. Al verla, traté de describirla, espero haber podido al menos acercarme...

Quiero decirles que para mí fue todo un placer leer sus reviews, especialmente en los que me mostraban su apoyo debido a las pocas criticas que había recibido. De verdad, todas esas palabras que tan gentilmente me hacían llegar tienen un gran significado para mí.

Aprovecho también para agradecerles a quienes leyeron este fic sin haberme dejado un review. Lamentablemente no puedo llamarlos por su nombre, pero si esta historia fue de su agrado durante todo este tiempo, no puedo más que decirles GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON.

Desafortunadamente, por falta de tiempo, me veo imposibilitada a responder a todos y cada uno de los reviews que a lo largo de este tiempo me dejaron, pero tengan por seguro que los agradezco infinitamente, y espero vernos pronto por estos rumbos con otro fic... de hecho, trabajo ahora mismo en uno, pero creo que les escandalizará saber quién es la pareja de nuestra querida Serena... daré dos pistas: es un Príncipe, y tiene nombre de piedra preciosa que empieza con la letra D... Sí, pueden matarme, pero antes de hacerlo, si pueden, háganme llegar su opinión de esta idea, por favor.

Ahora sí, muchísimas gracias y hasta pronto!!

Con cariño: Pilychan


End file.
